Your mine
by Nekomura Zaraki
Summary: This story is about Orihime and Uquiorra when she first arives at Huego Mundo. This is my first story so be nice! Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the the bleach characters or books.

When she first arrived at Huego Mundo he knew he wanted her, he could fell his insides tightening up in a type of agony and longing. He fantasized about the things he wanted to do with her, the way he would fill here with pleasure and ecstasy. He stared at her intensely, silently begging her to notice him. He saw her shiver under the pressure of his spiritual energy and instantly felt empowered by it. Ulquiorra was impressed with her bravery as he escorted her to the room she would be staying in and wanted her even more. But he knew that the time wasn't right he would wait a few days and then make his move on the only person he had ever had any interest in: Orihime.

When Orihime arrived to her room she caught a quick glance at her captor and thought of how sad he look and for an instant she wanted to make him feel better. But he was her enemy and she decided that she couldn't have anything to do with anyone here in this horrifically beautiful castle of the dead.

Once he let go of her and shut the door she nearly collapsed from the sudden drop in spiritual pressure. She quickly got up and brushed the ruffles out of her dress ,as if someone had seen her, then after realizing that no one was in there she sat down on the couch thinking of Ulquiorra's sad eyes and thought of how nice it would be to relive him of his suffering look. Her own eyes eventually became heavy and she was soon fast asleep on the long white sofa dreaming of getting away from this place with some faceless person.

The next few days were slow and agonize Orihime missed home and Ulquiorra's desire for her grew with the minute. Ulquiorra walk to Her room thinking about the way her hair sparkeled and the flowing movement of her body and lips he could barely contyain himself aroun her, the silver tray shaking in his hand with anticipation the tea loudly sloshing around. It felt like forever before he arrived at her room and opend the door unanounced to find her changing out of her night gown into the slim the white outfit that fit her so well. He dropped the set of tea in shocked as Orihime let out a piercing scream but before she could finish Ulquiorra was behind her with one hand around her mouthe and another around her half naked body. Her eyes opend wide in surprise. Ulquiorra was suddenly overwhelmed with lust spun Orihime around and softly grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Let go of me !" She said , flushed with embarrassment. She worried at the way he was looking at her body; savagely as if he wanted to eat her up. She struggled but he wouldn't let go.

"Get off of me!" She barked the force of the protest made him twitch and his eyes changed from sad to wicked he pulled her close and whisperd softly in her ear, " I have wanted you ever since you set foot in Huego Mundo..." He trailed off for a minute as if waiting for the suspense to reach its climax.

"I'm going to ruin you." the words slithered through her ears like a verse from a song she didn't know what to do he let go of her and closed the door, she stood there paralyzed while he circled her hungerly staring at her body and savoring every bit of it. He closed in on her and kissed her softly on the back of the neck. She breathed in his sent, sweat like peaches and found that she liked the smell of him and let a slight smile of pleasure fall on her face. She soon regretted it. Ulquiorra had seen that expression out of the corner of his eye and took advantage of it he locked his lips with hers and began to work his tongue inside of her plump full mouth. At first Orihime struggled and Ulquiorra took hold of her legs and lifted her up, squeezing her thighs. She let out a soft moan to the plearable pain as he through her onto the long white couch.

He started to slide his fingers down her body while kissing her softly on the neck until he felt her underwear, then his lips too, started to snake down her stomach and under her bellybutton. Suddenly her hands grabbed his.

"Please no." She whimpered.

"Then you'll have to take off mine." he grinned.

She looked sadly at him and slowly pulled his arms up so he loom over her.

"Good girl," he whispered triumphantly.

Slowly, slowly she took off hi sleek white pants which eventually revealed a lenghth the size of Orihimes small slim hand. She gave a small shriek as she saw it pop out from its hiding place. He snickered and pulled back so that his face met hers.

"Orihime, you are my princes and as a princes you must serve your king." he said gently.

Orihime had never felt so terrified before but she found that she was not scared of him but scared that she felt ecstasy she hadn't ever felt before. He kissed her again till she was gasping for air she looked at him with satisfaction and knew that Ichigo would never had done this to her. He never even payed attention to her. And so with another kiss she gave into her desire.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe that this was happening, he couldn't believe how easily she had given in to him. He gently lifted up her head and kissed her neck as he undid her bra strap, he could feel his length rubbing against her. She gave another soft moan of delight as her bra fell to the floor He was overflowing with want, he couldn't restrain himself any more. He lay her head down and started to viciously tear off any remaining clothing, he stuffed his tongue into her working it back and forth licking her until he felt her begin to squeeze his hands into hers as they simultaneously massaged her breast. She let let out a grasp and moaned seductively. He pulled his head out and replaced it with his enlarged length...


End file.
